forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Greed the Avaricious
|name = Gregory "Greg" Alfp |alias = Greed the Avaricious |image = Greed.jpg |job = Shadow Transmogrifist |age = 19 |weapon = Transmogri-Cross (Avaritia) |gender = Male |laterality = Right-Handed |height = 5'9" |weight = 136 lbs. |bloodtype = AB |castemark = His Arcane Caste Mark is located on his chest. |personality = Cooled-down Honest Wicked Charismatic |gloss = Charity Benevolence Generosity Sacrifice |quote = "Greed has driven the world crazy. And I think I'm lucky that I have a place over here that I can call home." —Greg's Quote — Greed "I want this, I want that, I want those, I want them, All should belong to me and only me" —Greed's Quote}} Bio "Greed is the desire for material wealth or gain, ignoring the realm of the spiritual. Excessive love of wealth and power." Greg is one of the Seven Cardinal Vices in Forgotten Testament XVI. Greg has a laid back personality, but he will often get serious when the time calls for it. He is a young collector who incredibly wanted everything, and seemingly unable to ever satisfy his needs. His full name is Gregory Allen Alfp, but he doesnt wanted to be called by that name instead he goes by the name of "Greg". He tends to trash talk every now and then, and has a habit of annoying Lucia. He is shown in pursuit of wealth, status, and power especially for personal gain. He also has highly devoted to material wealth making him a well-known rare item collector and uses chemicals and substances for his weapon which he transform into different kind of mechanism and has the power to blow his weapon packed with powerful blow that can devastate an entire village in one single hit. Having his Caste Mark located on his chest, Greg is the only Vice who have granted to have the ability of rapid regeneration. Appearance Greg wears a calm and casual outfit, He has a blond colored hair, and wears a yellow colored goggles. Glen is the group's most charismatic guys among the ranks of the Vices. He is seen in his yellow vest with a torn-out light-yellow cape. His eye color is brown and often seen grinning about something. He really love his yellow goggles and almost always never put it out on his face. Greg physically looks like an ordinary teenager, but he wields his awfully heavy weapon single handedly. His weapon of choice is a big Gun-Cross called Avaritia which he transmogrift into various kinds of mechanism. When used, it packed a powerful blows that may even devastate an entire village in one single hit. Divine Punishment "Unforgiven souls of the sin of "Greed" shows the greedy people were bound and laid face down on the ground for having concentrated too much on earthly thoughts." Accursed Weapons Main Article: List of Forgotten Testament XVI Accursed Weapons Arcane Art Abilities Main Article: List of Forgotten Testament XVI Arcane Art Abilities His Arcane Arts involves Item fusions, Transmutations, upgrading and enhancing his weapon. He is more focused on buffing himself and his allies. He is considered to have a high Defense and Strength among the Vices Etymology 'Greed' (Latin, avaritia), also known as avarice or covetousness, is, like lust and gluttony, a sin of excess. However, greed (as seen by the church) is applied to a very excessive or rapacious desire and pursuit of wealth, status, and power. St. Thomas Aquinas wrote that greed was "a sin against God, just as all mortal sins, in as much as man condemns things eternal for the sake of temporal things." In Dante's Purgatory, the penitents were bound and laid face down on the ground for having concentrated too much on earthly thoughts. Category:Forgotten Testament XVI Vices Category:Forgotten Testament XVI Characters